


Gain a heart and tear it apart

by Vale32



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Torture, Possible Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale32/pseuds/Vale32
Summary: After the Avenger’s victory in New York, Thor brought Loki to Asgard for the Allfather’s judgement. His punishment was his most vicious fear. Fallen another time into the Void, Loki suffers the consequence of his failure. After all, the Mad Titan doesn’t take very well failure...
Kudos: 6





	Gain a heart and tear it apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I’m Vale and I’m back again with another story of Loki, very different from the last one. I would like to warn you that I haven’t chosen a final for this story yet, and I don’t even know if I should end it as a Drabble or if I should continue it as something far longer, including even more characters, even the Avengers and the facts of Midgard. Please, leave a review, I’m not english and I’d like a review to understand if my stile is good or needs a total change.  
> Enjoy this chapter!

His sardonic smile angered them all, and it was the best thing ever, for Him.

_Oh you hypocrites, you fools_

_You have damned yourself for many moons_

_Will you ever comprehend_

_What you’re losing because you don’t want to understand?_

For days, he had left them countless hints, till they finally found him - be sure of it, only because he wanted to be found- on the top of their Palace, drinking a cup of a blood red liquid, strange even for such all-knowing people - and how much _**that**_ unnerved them-,sipping it with his eyes closed.

All was going well, all was in perfect accord with his plan. A tactician like him was a rare thing on ~~his~~ **_that_** planet, _brutes_ , _that_ _was_ _all_ _they_ _would_ _ever_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _be_ _with_ _their_ _small_ _minds_ , _focused_ _on_ war _and_ _conquest_.

His lips were curved upright, his eyes still closed, as if not sensing the obvious danger before him, made of twenty spears pointed right to his face, less than two meters from his personal space.

His dark clothes contrasted greatly with the golden ones of his ~~people~~ _**enemies**_ , more tuned with their surroundings, made of gold and ivory and precious materials.

 _Such_ _a_ _display_ _of_ _wealth_ _in_ _this_ _troubled_ _times_ , _as_ _if_ _they_ _just_ _knew_ _about_ _their_ _superiority_. _What arrogance! What fools_!

Then, his smile turned into something more akin to a sneer, and the chief of his enemies, an old man with a covered eye and candid hair broke the silence, motioning to his men not to move with his right hand, while his left was on the hilt of his blade.

“ _You_ , what are you doing here? You were exiled many years ago! Surrender yourself and your death will be quick and merciful for an evil being such as yourself. You know the law.”

The dark figure, still holding the red-filled cup, raised his arms, as if assuming a harmless position. He then made the object disappear with a twitch of his hand, then bowed in an unmistakable gesture of mocking towards the old man.

“ _Father_ ,” he almost seemed to be coating his words in a sweet venom, a lethal mix of honey and poison, making a shiver go down the others’ backs.

“ What a kind welcome you have gathered here for your long lost son, or am I not you son anymore?” His grin spread more on his face, becoming feral. He feigned surprise and sorrow.

“ _Oh_ ,I’m sorry. You’ve discarded me because I was not good anymore for your agenda. Should I call you my king now?” He assumed a pensive expression on his face, enraging the one-eyed man even more.

“Shut up! A coward like you shouldn’t even dare to speak to me! You are no son of mine! You are only an _**ergi**_ , not even a man!”

For a fraction of a second, the dark haired man froze before them, his face contorting into a grimace, before going back to a neutral one. But the older man hadn’t finished yet his offensive, and continued to talk, now sounding even a little smug, having seen the expression of the younger man.

“You don’t even have the courage to open your eyes, clearly too afraid to even look to what you know will surely be your imminent death! You should be ashamed of—“

He let out a shocked gasp as he couldn’t speak anymore, and looked around to search aid in his fellow warriors, only to see that all of them, as well as himself, had been restrained with invisible ropes, unbreakable in any way, magical and physical.

The man’s voice seemed to have suddenly frozen, void of all emotions, as he spoke his next words.

“That’s enough.”

A flick of his hand later, and the soldiers and their chief were all taken to the main square of the city, while its inhabitants gathered around them, picking their weapons and gasping in horror at that scene : a man long-thought dead and their king with his best men under his thumb.

All this mighty warriors were standing there in his power, waiting for an action but fearful for the lives of their fellow men and their king, until the Heir arrived.

The Golden-haired Prince ran from the palace to the square, and he found a scene that chilled him to the bone. The Queen was shocked herself a little behind her son.

The Intruder was at the centre of his prisoners , and the citizens opened themselves to make their rulers pass.

His smile widened even more than before, until his expression changed to one of false surprise.

His silky voice greeted the new arrivals to his show, while his inner turmoil never seemed to show to his enemies.

 _How_ _kind_ _of_ _them_ _to_ come. _Now_ , _the_ _real_ _show_ _may_ _begin_!

“Brother, how are you? I hope that I have appropriately surprised you with my arrival. The welcome wasn’t as kind as I remembered it, but well, one can’t pretend too much from _you_.”

“End this farce, in this exact moment! And open your eyes you coward! Fight me for your life if you have even a bit of honour left in your monstrous body.”

He then pointed his sword towards the black-haired man, while the people around them gave them more space, creating a circle but still with their weapons raised.

“Oh _**Thor**_ , he almost purred, it’s good to see that you are well after all.”

The other growled and straightened his arm a bit to better fight his opponent.

Then, he spat the other’s name as if it was venom.

“I couldn’t honestly say the same about you, **_Loki_**.”


End file.
